fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Gandor
Luke Gandor is a Fire Dragon Slayer, trained by the Dragon of Destruction Fragor. He was once a member of a Dark Guild, but left and tried to become more legitimate as an Independent Mage, destroying his guild after they tried to kill him. He stayed secluded to avoid anyone using him for their nefarious purposes, but ultimately ended up becoming a mage for the Black Void guild. After Black Void was forcibly disbanded due to the Magic Council discovering the guild's true goals, Luke was imprisoned, but was released after the events of the Dragon Gunfire-Othrys War in order to join Dragon Gunfire's Spartoi Program. Due to his actions, Luke can be considered a secondary antagonist of Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship. Appearance Luke has orange eyes, and uniquely colored orange and black hair. He has numerous scars covering his fair skin, mostly on his back, arms, and chest, which he received from his years as a monster hunter. Most noticeably are the scars he has on his face, the one going down past his left eye, and the one under his right eye. He also has a small stubble of a beard. He dresses in a blue, button up dress shirt, with red markings and yellow buttons on it. On the black shoulder pads are two gold circles, on the area nearest to his neck. He also has black pants and combat boots. Underneath his dress shirt is a black sleeveless shirt. Often he carries around his kunai, either hidden in his sleeves or around his belt, and carries his swords strapped to his back. Like other Dragon Slayers he also has sharp canines. Personality Luke was stern and single-minded. He usually didn't care about anything that wouldn't affect him. He also preferred seclusion due to him being mistrust towards humans. If anyone impeded on his seclusion he could quickly turn violent, attacking anyone who dares to come close to him. After being recruited into Black Void however, he became considerably more calm. He was the most level-headed member of Black Void, calming down Jason Gaebolg so that he wouldn't recklessly attack Aether Cade in public. Although he is still prone to rage, mostly due to his Dragon Slayer's drive to win. And also, he is sometimes overconfident in his abilities, believing Samarra Inari and Walter King couldn't defeat him and Alexander Doomkaiser (something later proven false). Most noticeably is Luke's disdain towards anyone that calls him by his epithet, the Dragon of Destruction, as he sees that the only one worthy of that title was his foster father Fragor. Although he will gladly accept the title when he thinks he's powerful enough to beat his former master. After joining the Spartoi Program he's generally less overconfident, and is more protective of his comrades, especially his friends in the Quasars. Despite his intimidating appearance he is now rather kind, offering to cook for people. Luke also has a huge appetite like many other Dragon Slayers, but is also capable of restraining himself, something he started to do after he learned to cook. History Luke was raised by the dragon Fragor. He taught Luke to read, write, and his eclusivee version of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Eventually Fragor disappeared leaving Luke to fend for himself, although Luke still thought he sometimes heard his father guiding him. He later joined a dark guild, thinking that they thought of him as a comrade. Eventually Fragor revealed himself to have been in Luke's body the whole time and went to go destroy Face. The guild tried to capture him, but Luke assisted him in escaping. The guild excommunicated him and told him that he was only ever a tool of destruction for them and tried to kill him. Luke instead destroyed the guild hall and killed all of them. Synopsis Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship The Spartoi: Their Newest Member Melena Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: '''Luke is capable of using this particular form of Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows him to create fire, as well as consume external sources of fire in order for him to heal wounds and refill magical and physical stamina reserves. At the same time, he is immune to the element of flames, making him generally superior to normal Fire Mages. He was trained in the art by the Dragon of Destruction, Fragor. While still capable of manipulating fire in its normal sense, Luke also has access to more a unique variation of this magic. By super heating matter, he can generate explosions of various sizes and yields. Due to the nature of said spells, his techniques often begin with the prefix "Destruction Dragon's..." instead of "Fire Dragon's...". These explosions are incredibly hot and powerful, clearing forests and creating craters. His explosion can easily reach temperatures exceeding 5000 degrees Celsius, but only briefly before returning to a much cooler temperature. This heat allows him to melt steel and other sturdy metals, including Adamantine. The temperature of the explosion is often dependent on the material that Luke is manipulating. The easier an object combusts, the cooler the explosion is. His mastery over this magic is great enough to even match the power of Jason Gaebolg's Darkness Magic. His general execution of this magic is similar to the Bomb Curse of Jackal, allowing him to generate any manner of explosions, and even create hand held bombs that he then throws at his target. Like normal Fire Dragon Slayers, Luke can also use his explosions in order to propel him through the air or across the battlefield. This magic earned him his epithet, the Dragon of Destruction, although he doesn't wish to accept it until he knows he can beat his former master in a fight. Most of Luke's spells have an artillery or explosive theme to the attack name. Even other Dragon Slayers consider Luke's magic to be one of the most dangerous forms of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. * '''Destruction Dragon's Roar: '''Luke inhales and blows a large stream of fire from his mouth. The heat of the flames sets off several explosions in the air greatly damaging anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it. This spell was able to match Gilgamesh Prime's own White Dragon's Roar, generating a gigantic explosion, and creating a giant crater. Luke can also curve the trajectory of his Roar, allowing him to strike opponents that aren't directly in front of him, and is allow for pinpoint aiming, despite the usual power of this kind of magic. * '''Destruction Dragon's Detonating Fist: '''Luke coats his fist in fire and punches his opponent, the resulting contact creates a linear explosion, launching back anything it makes contact with, and dealing even more damage to those that are pinned down. This spell dealt searing damage to Gilgamesh Prime's back when it was first used, using the extra momentum from flying downwards to deal extra damage. * '''Destruction Dragon's Mine Field: '''Luke puts his hand, swords, chains, or any medium in the ground, and fills it with fire. Anyone that steps into the affected area will activate the fire in the ground, making an explosion. However the fire doesn't react to his magical energy, allowing him to walk around freely. With this spell, Luke managed to deal debilitating damage to Gilgamesh Prime, who he had forced onto the ground. The resulting explosion also seared the already damaged landscape. Luke's general range is twenty meters, but the more or less magical energy that Luke uses for this spell can increase or decrease the range. * '''Destruction Dragon's Megaton Grenade: '''Luke focuses a great amount of fire in his hands in the shape of a sphere and chucks it at his opponent. It appears reminiscent to the sun, even sending off wisps like solar flares before the the sphere is thrown. This spell was powerful enough to create a giant explosion that launched Gilgamesh Prime from the air into the ground. * '''Destruction Dragon's Megaton Fist: '''Luke runs at high speeds and slams one of his fists and one of his elbows into his opponent. He then unleashes a powerful explosion from both body parts. The close proximity of this spell to the opponent ensures that no one can get out unscathed. This spell is basically a version of the Destruction Dragon's Bomb Fist, but five times as powerful. * '''Destruction Dragon's Incendiary Bullet: '''Luke makes a finger gun and fires a small projectile of fire that explodes on contact. The spell still acts as a bullet as well, often piercing through the skin before detonating in order to deal internal damage. This spell also has armor piercing capabilities, allowing it to sear through most forms of armor before detonating inside the armor, or body depending on how far it pierced his opponent. * '''Destruction Dragon's Explosive Tag: One of Luke's most versatile and dangerous techniques. Luke uses his magic to selectively super heat anything he makes contact with. Overtime, the energy builds up inside it, eventually creating a powerful explosion. Essentially, this spell can turn anything into a time bomb. The larger the object, the more powerful the bomb, but the longer it takes to detonate. The inverse is true for smaller objects. Luke can even turn small, handheld objects into small bombs use as ranged weapons. This spell can even be used as a sort of sticky bomb, charging energy into objects attached to Luke's target. * Destruction Dragon's Spike Bomb: Luke channels his magic power through his swords or chains, igniting them in flames. He then thrusts them at his target, aiming to impale them with multiple blades of fire that are expelled from his weapons. The blades then detonate upon impaling the target, dealing a vast amount of damage. Any blades that miss will also explode, damaging the nearby area or anyone in their vicinity. The blades can be detonated remotely, but they all detonate at the same time. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: ** Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged Shell: '''One of Luke's most powerful attacks. He charges fire in both hands and mouth and blasts it at his opponent in the shape of artillery shells. The attacks then merge forming one giant shell. Upon contact with his target, the shell detonates, dealing an immense amount of damage. The shell itself is the height of a fully grown man, and just as wide. The three shells that make up the shell are the size of a fully grown man's torso. The explosive power of this spell is so great that is capable of matching Jason Gaebolg's 9000mm Black Cannon, and razing a forest. ** '''Crimson Lotus: Destruction Dragon's Dance: Luke makes several arm movements (or sword swings depending on his medium) in a fluidic motion, like he's dancing. He then launches a dragon shaped column of flames at his opponent, which generates a massive explosion on contact with his target. The Dragon is almost sentient, seeking out targets to strike, but only responding to Luke's "dance" moves. Dragon Force: '''By eating large quantities of external sources of fire he is capable of entering Dragon Force. This increases his power dramatically to a point where he can fight on par with even the most powerful of mages. This state increases his physical strength, speed, and stamina, as well as magical capability. After implanting a Fire Dragon lacrima into his body, he became able to activate Dragon Force at will, although it appears more like Sting Eucliffe or Rogue Cheney's Dragon Force. Luke also can still access his First Generation Dragon Force, without consuming any fire, as long as he's feeling a strong enough emotion when battling. * '''Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Exploding Dragon's Sword: '''Luke aims with one hand while gathering fire in the other. When he's finished he throws the fire at his opponent which quickly takes the shape of a sword and explodes on contact. Before the resulting explosion, the sword often pierces through his target, melting any armor, and incinerating anything in its path. The fact that it normally enters the opponents body before detonating allows the spell to explode inside his target's body, similarly to the Destruction Dragon's Incendiary Bullet, but on a much grander scale. This spell is Luke's most powerful, exceeding any of his other spells in power by leaps and bounds. * '''Double Dragon Force: '''By consuming a large amount of fire, or feeling a strong enough emotion in battle to activate his First Generation Dragon Force, and activating his Third Generation Dragon Slayer Dragon Force, he can activate this form. He takes the appearance of a humanoid dragon gaining sharper canines, incredibly scaly skin, and talons. The combination of Dragon Force forms makes him almost unbeatable, but he exhausts much more magical energy in this form without realizing it making this form very dangerous for both Luke, and his target. Most of Luke's spells are more powerful and dangerous in this state, enabling him to effortlessly destroy a city on an occasion. It is often compared to Dragonification by Dragon Slayers capable of said ability, except it lacks the same fine tuning and magical control. This is Luke's most powerful form. '''Chain Magic: During his time as a member of a dark guild, the guild specialized in monster hunting. Every member of the guild learned this magic to make it easier to hunt prey they were't supposed to kill, as the chains can pierce the creatures without harming them. Luke is proficient enough in the use of this magic that he can connect his kunai to his chains, and can wield up to ten chains at once (one per finger). He's capable of making constructs of chains, like nets or harpoons, and can also channel his Dragon Slayer Magic through the chains in order to deal flaming or explosive damage. When utilizing his Destruction Metal Dragon Mode, Luke's chains can be made from actual metal, allowing to legitimately pierce through targets and draw blood. Although Luke can generally only utilize ten chains at once, he can create more chains to match his ten limit as long as he's combining chains, allowing him to use up to ten chains the strength of his Bola, and other powerful chains. * Harpoon: Luke combines five chains to create a larger chain with much more power and force. The spell has the same properties as his standard Chain Magic, so it has the same effects as if they were individual chains, but this spell is much harder to break or remove than standard chains. It has the combined might of all five chains, as well as being much more aerodynamic, allowing it to move even faster. * Mesh: By using ten chains, Luke uses them to impale his opponent restricting their movement. With them unable to move this leaves Luke the opportunity for a powerful blow, or to more easily flail his opponent around the battlefield. It's similar to his trapping his enemy in a net, but if the net was also woven through their body. * Bola: Luke uses ten chains, and weaves them together, similarly to Harpoon, into two chains. Instead of having a sharp end, the chains have a blunt end for dealing more physical damage as opposed to grabbing his target. He can use the powerful chains to slam into his targets, dealing bone-crushing damage, capable of even shattering steel, and other hard materials. Enhanced Senses: '''As a Dragon Slayer Luke has incredible senses. He's able to easily locate hidden enemies or track down people using his smell. He's able to use these skills to also cook excellent meals. He was also capable of using this magic to smell out Gilgamesh Prime and Buddy. His sense of hearing is also impeccable, allowing him to hear sneak attacks from behind, and even the breathing of his adversary. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Luke is an expert in hand to hand combat, using his magic in conjunction with these skills to greatly damage his opponents in one on one combat, easily keeping up with advanced fighters. His fighting style revolves around strong and fast blows, on top of solid defense to protect his body. By imbuing his body with his Dragon Slayer Magic, Luke can further increase both offense and defense by creating explosions to harm his opponents. This can be used defensively to protect against attacks by creating an explosion on the area that is being struck, or it can be used offensively to increase the power of his strikes using the same method. His explosive style of fighting even forces masters to stay on their toes. Most melee specialists often have a hard time in close combat with Luke. He managed to fight evenly in hand to hand combat against the likes of Victor Crassus, even temporarily overwhelming him with his explosive spells. Master Weapons Specialist: '''Luke has shown excellent usage with his kunai, Chain Magic, and swords. He was able to masterfully wield his weapons against Gilgamesh Prime, even utilizing the White Dragon Slayer's own magic against him with his kunai's effects. His skill with chains, magical or otherwise, is considered unmatched by his peers, capable of seamlessly blending his chain skill into the usage of his other weapons. In one on one combat, Luke managed to fight evenly with Victor Crassus using only his swordsmanship, further emphasizing his skill in the art. '''Immense Strength: Out of the three Quasars, Luke is the most physically powerful, and the second strongest member of the Spartoi in terms of pure physical might. His strength was enough that he was able to hold down Gilgamesh Prime with one hand, deal multiple other powerful blows to his body, and well as block an attack from Gil with one hand. His punches imbued with his magic are capable of sending people fair distances due to the explosive power, and when wrapping someone up with his Chain Magic, he is capable of throwing them far distances effortlessly, and restrict their bodies without any issue. Immense Speed: Luke is an exceptionally fast person, despite his rather muscular build. He's actually one of the faster members of the Spartoi, and the fastest member of the Quasars. He was capable of dealing a swift blow to a quickly approaching Gilgamesh Prime, sending him into the ground, and react to the Dragon Slayer's light-based spells. This proves his ability to react to and avoid spells moving at the speed of light. Luke can also keep up with Victor Crassus while moving his Vampire and Lycanthrope forms, the two fastest transformations of the Take Over Mage. Immense Durability: Luke is able to take great deals of punishment. His biology, due to his Dragon Slayer Magic, grants him very dense skin, like Dragon Scales, and preventing a great deal of external damage from dealing any lasting damage. This is especially prevalent against blunt trauma, which has great difficulty in drawing blood from him. He was capable of taking a few attacks, from Gilgamesh Prime, only showing mild discomfort, and then easily counterattacking. He also withstood several blows from Victor Crassus in his various transformations, showing only discomfort and anger as opposed to actual pain. Immense Magical Power: '''As a Dragon Slayer, as well as all the procedures he's gone through, Luke has an incredible amount of magical power. His power alone was enough to have the Black Void guild master, send his strongest mage, Jason Gaebolg, to go recruit him. He's powerful enough to destroy an entire Dark Guild by himself, and brought down the guild hall in the process. After having his Second Origin unlocked he can more easily maintain his extra forms, allowing him to transform into his Double Dragon Force for an extended period of time, without tiring out. In the Spartoi Program, Luke is considered the second most powerful member, only to Jason Gaebolg. He was capable of countering and overpowering Gilgamesh Prime in combat, overwhelming him before even activating his Dragon Force. Luke has fought Victor Crassus on two separate occasions, both times managing to fight evenly with him, and even overwhelm him at points during their fights. When exerting magical energy his magical aura is colored orange. '''Culinary Skills: '''Although this does not help him in battle, Luke is capable of cooking delicious meals. His skill was so great he was made head chef of the Black Void guild. The food he cooks has been described as so good that it almost made Cane Hannibal swear off of eating people. In the Spartoi, Luke still maintains his culinary expertise, cooking meals that Aether Cade described as the best thing he had ever tasted. Equipment '''Magical Kunai: '''Luke created his kunai after observing Jason's Amaterasu. These kunai are capable of absorbing magical energy and using it offensively in the form of magical seals. This can be Luke's own energy, or that of one he's fighting. If he's fighting a Slayer, the redirected magical energy is still counted as their own, making them unable to consume whatever element is being fired upon them. Luke has ten kunai, giving him a maximum of ten magical seals. They can be activated remotely so Luke doesn't need to be in constant contact with the kunai. Luke can also connect his kunai to his chains from his Chain Magic to make a weapon similar to a rope dart to attack with them from a distance, without throwing them beyond his reach, but still capable of conducting his magical energy. Depending on the number of kunai used, the amount of magic circles and magical power this spell has increases. He can also use the remaining power in each of his kunai, to discharge it all into one final magic circle to deal great damage. The power of the magic circles is dependent on the amount of magical energy in the kunai, which do have a clear saturation point due to their size. '''Magically Conductive Swords: Luke also wields this pair of short swords, being capable of conducting magical energy. He can channel his own magical energy through them, as well as the magical energy of others. The swords are also capable of temporarily holding onto a person's magical energy, but only for a few seconds before it completely leaks out. In that time, Luke can use said energy to attack his opposition similarly to using their power against them if he was using his kunai. By maintaining constant contact, Luke can continuously channel his own magic power through the swords as a medium for his spells, or for more powerful techniques. Trivia His birthday is April Fool's Day, a reference to him always being tricked. Luke's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Chain Magic User